Twilight Fruba Style
by WhitexFox
Summary: A story about the love between a 17 year old girl and a vampire.
1. Prologue

Would you give up your life just to save a person you love? Well, I would and I wouldn't mind. My name is Tohru Honda, and I guess you can say that I'm just an ordinary girl going through problems like any other 17 year old would. I live in Arizona with my mom Kyoko but now I am being sent to Washington in a little town called Forks to live with my dad for the time being. My dad is a sheriff so he could be a little bit over protective to me sometimes.

If you're asking, yes I do have divorced parents and I'm an only child. The only thing I took to remind me of Arizona and its hot climate was a small cactus plant that I grew. Washington's weather is mostly gloomy you know with all the clouds and small amounts of sunshine. Living in Forks would change my life forever and no, it's not some type of fairy tale either. I would never want to leave Forks ever again because of…

* * *

"So um… I already registered you in for the high school, Home of the Spartans they say," said Katsuya. Tohru shrugged her shoulders and followed her dad up the stairs to her new house.

"Yea I guess that's fine than, thanks," said Tohru.

"Your welcome, well here is your room. Oh and I hope you like the color purple for you sheets, I had a woman who works with me pick up some for your bed."

"Purple is an ok color, thanks." Katsuya nodded his head and left Tohru's room. Tohru threw her stuff down and sat down on the bed in deep thought.

The good thing about my dad is that he gives me some space a lot. I just can't stand people who just hover over you all the time. Well, this is where my story begins, actually tomorrow but for the time being, it starts now.

"Hey Tohru, come here and meet some old friends why don't you!" yelled Katsuya. Tohru carefully placed her cactus down and walked downstairs than outside to meet up with her father.

"Tohru, you remember Shican, right?" questioned Katsuya.

"Tohru, remember that one Santa Claus who you laughed at and yanked off my beard?" said Shican.

"Dad, I only met him when I was 4 years old," said Tohru.

"Oh that's right, well Shican don't you…," Katsuya started to chase the wheel chaired Shican around in the road, just to goof off like always.

"Hey Tohru you remember me?"

"Oh, hi Manabe, yes I do remember you. What are you doing here," smiled Tohru.

"Well I just came to deliver this truck to you with my uncle over there," smiled Manabe.

"Wow I like it a lot, thanks. Good thing I can drive this to school tomorrow and not walk," said Tohru as she looked at the 87' Ford. Manabe laughed and started to show Tohru where everything was inside the cab.

* * *

"Yes, well I will have the steak with fries please. Tohru, have you decided yet?"

"I'll just have a salad please, thanks," smiled Tohru.

The waitress wrote everything down and took up the two menus away from Katsuya and Tohru. Silence began to fill in the air but was soon broken by Katsuya.

"So, are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"I guess, but I think it won't be that bad since I'm starting in the middle of the school year," said Tohru as she took a sip of her spring water.

"Well that's good to hear. I think when you get out of school I would already be home or would be heading home." Tohru nodded her head and took another sip of the water.

* * *

Tohru's POV

My dad isn't really good at starting a conversation as you can tell. When he asked me about school tomorrow, well I lied. I am actually pretty nervous but I know I can handle the pain. Every night, my dad goes to this little restaurant for dinner, my guess is that he can't cook even if his life depended on it. Ugh, eating here would be nasty after a couple of days. Tomorrow I start school which will begin my adventure. There is so much to know what kind of people are there at my school.


	2. A Mysterious 1st Day of School

To tell you the truth, I am not really looking forward to school today. I guess you can just say that it is another day in paradise for me. Well here I am diving to school in my red 87' ford without a care in the world. I am really just looking forward to hear that last bell ring signaling the end of school.

* * *

Cars started to fill the high school parking lot while Tohru was patiently looking for a parking spot. She pulled up into a space where a group of juniors were, standing next to their jeep.

Tohru grabbed her bag, opened the door and stood their just looking at her new high school. She made a big sigh and started to walk to the building.

"Hey, nice wheels!" yelled a junior to Tohru. Tohru turned her head towards the person and gave him a simple smile than went back to walking.

Today was a very gloomy day, like it always is if you live in Washington. It's not to hot or cold at all but still, this area could you use some sunlight just to brighten up Tohru's day.

Tohru gentle opened the door to the building and walked right inside. She tried to avoid any contact with other people as much as possible. But, that really didn't go so well for her sake.

"So you're the new girl here in Washington, am I right?" said a boy about her age wearing glasses. Tohru looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes I am, I came from Arizona," said Tohru.

"Well Miss. Arizona, nice to meet you by the way, oh and my name is Momiji," said Momiji as he extended his hand out to Tohru.

Tohru shook Momiji's hand and said, "Tohru Honda."

"Great so to get started, maybe I should give you a nice tour around the campus," offered Momiji.

"Sorry, I am the type that likes to be alone and figure things out by myself if you don't mind."

"No, not at all I understand completely. Well I guess I will see you around than, bye," said Momiji. Tohru just nodded than went back to her walking deeper into the school.

Tohru's POV

Ok, what can possibly go wrong now? Someone is already starting to call me Miss. Arizona; I mean what happened to my plan on trying to avoid contact with people. This day could've been a lot worse for me like falling in front of people or some other embarrassing thing like that.

Normal POV

The day went by ok for Tohru so far but now she's in gym class now playing volleyball with the other students. Balls were coming at her from left and right as she tried to dodge them. But this one ball was coming dead straight at her, Tohru had no other choice but to hit the ball.

Well the good thing was that she **did** hit it but the bad thing was that the ball collided with the back of a boy's head. Tohru went to go retrieve the ball as the boy that got hit turned around.

"Who in the he… wait a sec. aren't you the new student here?" said the boy. Tohru nodded her head and tried to avoid this person's gaze.

"How cool is this, my name is Yuki at your service," said Yuki. As Yuki was introducing himself to Tohru and vice versa, another girl ran up to them who Tohru was playing with.

"Hey Yuki," blushed the girl as she turned her head towards Tohru, "oh and nice spike by the way uh…"

"The name is Tohru."

"Please to meet you, I'm Arisa but you can just call me Uo for short," smiled Uo.

"Don't you say her hit was good Arisa," said Yuki. Uo nodded her head in agreement.

Tohru's POV

Great, looks like the only thing I am ever good at is jinxing me and to embarrass myself yet again. Good thing I got two classes out of the way, thank god. But the bad thing is that I still have lunch to go to and biology. Gee, let's see if I make a fool of myself again knock on wood.

Normal POV

Tohru picked up her tray full of food and carried it to the people whom she just met at a circle table. Momiji, Yuki, and Uo welcomed Tohru but there was a new person that Tohru hasn't met sitting at her table too.

"So my friends tell me that you are the Arizona girl here? Well I am delighted to meet you and I hope that we can be the best of friends. My name is Saki, but my friends just call me Hana." Tohru smiled at the dark haired girl and introduced herself too.

The girls at the table were having a little conversation but those idiotic boys with them decided to act stupid like always. Tohru looked around the cafeteria than out the window and spotted a couple of people entering the cafeteria that she was itching to know about.

"Um… Uo, Hana, who is that," said Tohru as she turned her head towards the door as a boy with his arm around the girl walking to a table.

"Oh that's Hiro and Kisa Sohma," said Momiji. "Sorry I interrupted you ladies but to tell you the truth, I know about more people than you know about just one guy."

"As if," said Uo as she punched Yuki in the arm.

"Why are you and Yuki always so full of yourselves all the time," questioned Hana.

"Hey, it's the way we are babe," snickered Yuki. Hana rolled her eyes and started to pick at her macaroni.

"To answer your question Tohru, yes that is Hiro and Kisa Sohma that are dating each other which is pretty weird since they are in the same family," said Uo.

"What about those two too?" said Tohru as she noticed another pair walking in and sat at the same table that Hiro and Kisa are sitting at.

"That's the other brother and sister who are dating as well. The tall white and black haired male is Haru Sohma, and the girl with the black hair is Rin Sohma. And to warn you ahead of time, don't ever look her in the eyes because her stares are icy cold," said Hana.

Tohru looked over her shoulder at the Sohmas, but noticed that Rin was staring straight at her. Tohru quickly whipped her head around, shivers started to creep up as well as making her heart beat faster.

"Tohru, there's the last Sohma at this school too," said Yuki as he was looking at the boy who was walking over to his brothers and sisters. Tohru turned her head a little and shot a glance at the boy.

"His name is Kyo Sohma, but people say that he's adopted or something like that," sputtered Momiji.

"Now he's the type of guy that you would consider a loner. Practically he never wants to be around other people except his family members for some reason," said Uo as she was observing her pickle.

Tohru looked down at her food in deep thought and decided to take one last glance at the table behind. She turned her head slowly and noticed that Rin was playing around with Haru but now this boy Kyo had his eyes locked on Tohru. Tohru turned back around and sank back down in her seat.

Tohru's POV

Ok, so now I have something that I really want to figure out. These Sohmas, for some reason are like different from everyone else here but that could be my imagination or something. They all have pale white faces like the color of snow with red lips. But this one boy, Kyo Sohma is getting to me. He stares me down like a hawk and his eyes never leave me. His face is also white but he's the only one with this bright orange hair. I really wonder if that's nature or not.

Normal POV

Tohru looked at her schedule than back at the closed door. She opened the door which was her biology class but she stopped once she noticed that Kyo was in here. And yet he was still looking at her, but this time it looked like he wanted to run away from her.

Tohru went up to her teacher and showed him her new schedule. The teacher nodded his head and told Tohru to take a seat. She looked around for an empty seat at the black lab tables that two people sat at. But the only seat that was open was right next Kyo so she took it.

Tohru looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw Kyo backing back towards the wall while covering his mouth and nose. Tohru looked the other direction, took a section of her hair and smelled it quietly. Did Kyo think she stank or some other thing?

Tohru turned back to Kyo to introduce herself but was scared from the look he was giving her, I mean his eyes. Tohru gave up and just paid attention to the teacher instead.

* * *

"So how was school today Tohru? Did it all work out or what?" said Katsuya. Tohru met up with her dad at that one diner to have another dinner at that place.

"It was ok, could've been better though," said Tohru as she began to eat her salad.

"Ah I see, well did you meet any new friends yet?" Katsuya looked out the window and noticed that a couple of students from Tohru's high school were playing football right outside the diner.

"I met a few people and they are really nice. That's practically the only thing that was new today besides going to school," Tohru said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"May I ask if he's one of your new friends that you met today," said Katsuya as he pointed his fork to the window right behind Tohru that showed a bow with his back facing the window shaking his butt like crazy.

Tohru looked behind her 'Oh my god, that's Yuki,' thought Tohru as she turned back towards her father and took a sip of her coke.

"Nope, I have no clue who he is at all," said Tohru.

Tohru's POV

Here I am, lying in my bed thinking about Kyo and how mysterious he is. After school, he stood behind his jeep while he was waiting for the rest of his family. That boy still stared long and hard at me, but for some reason he is making me really nervous. I had to end that moment by quickly getting into my truck and just drive away. But back in Biology was the weird part for me. His eyes were as black as ebony and they were sharp too. His pale skin and those eyes are just something that I sensed that a normal person doesn't have. I got to find more about him tomorrow whether he likes it or not.

* * *

Sry guys but i dont know that i will beable to update this week but i will try asap.... ive got the whole thanksgiving thing and a family reunion (sigh). Well please keep in touch and leave some reviews too.

Luv: psychoticXmonkey XD


	3. A Question But No Answer

Days passed and Kyo was a no show. I waited and waited for him to show up at school to tell him ask what was his problem, but he never appeared. I started to get curious about his disappearance, so to find out what was going on, I still stood by my truck in the morning before school waiting for him to reappear.

That first day I looked into his eyes, I started to feel scared and helpless. I never had seen black eyes like Kyo's before. It felt like I was entering the gates to hell just by those eyes and how he looks at me. I knew that this was going to be a weird school year.

"So those are some of our ideas. What do you think?" asked Momiji as Tohru and he entered biology classed and hung up their coats.

"Yea, yea I think it's great. I bet it would come along quite well," said Tohru as she hung up her coat. Yuki walked in right after Momiji and Tohru and started to sprinkle a little rain water from his hat onto Tohru's head.

"What do you think of this rain Arizona?" Laughed Yuki as he continued. Tohru smiled and started to walk towards her desk.

"Ok now that was cute," said Momiji to Yuki from the background.

Tohru looked at the blackboard than back to her desk, and just stopped in her tracks. He was there, Kyo Sohma. Kyo slowly looked up at Tohru and kept his gaze on her. Tohru finally made a move and took a seat right next to Kyo.

Tohru stared at the board for the longest time but was interrupted by this pale face sitting right next to her. Kyo looked at Tohru and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't properly introduce myself the other day. My name is Kyo Sohma and you are Bella right?"

"Yes, yes I am," said Tohru as she looked at Kyo.

"Ok class, today we are going to look into meiosis and mitosis. Whoever figures out the stages on these slides will win the golden onion," announced the teacher. Tohru carefully reached for the microscope and laid one of the slides in place.

"You were gone for so long," said Tohru as she peered into the microscope.

"I uh, had a family thing to contend with. So, do you like the rain?" Kyo took his turn at the microscope and said, "Its anaphase." Tohru looked over at Kyo then back at her work.

"I don't really like the rain that much. I just don't like the cold period. I'm more of a sunny, heat type of person," said Tohru as she wrote another answer down on her notepad.

Kyo looked away from her with a sadder expression than before. "So why did you move to Forks if you don't like the rain and the cold?"

"Well, I moved in with my dad here while my mom went to Jacksonville with her new husband. I just thought it was about time that I should visit my dad. It's metaphase by the way," said Tohru as she wrote it down. She looked up at Kyo and noticed that his eye color was different from the last time they met.

'I simply don't know what is going on? At first I meet him he had black, ebony colored eyes but today, his eye color is completely different. It goes from black to an auburn color which I think is a bit of a drastic change. There is so much that I want to know from this Sohma. I have so many questions to ask him and yet I never question people at all. I don't know what makes him so different from all of the other people I've talked to; I just want to know why.'

* * *

The class just ended and Kyo and Tohru walked out of the room with the golden onion. Kyo walked with Tohru all the way to her locker to ask more questions.

"So, is it that you don't like the guy your mom is with," asked Kyo as he walked Tohru down the hall.

"No, he's a really great guy but I felt that I just needed to be with my dad for awhile. Let me ask you something, why is it that you are all of a sudden asking me all these questions?" Tohru stopped in front of her locker and turned to face Kyo.

"It's just that you are very difficult for me to read. I don't why but it just is," answered Kyo.

"I don't understand, probably I won't but what's going with your eyes. At our first meeting, your eyes were pure black and now they are a bright orange," said Tohru as she stood still with the golden onion in her hands.

Kyo started to grow frustrated, Tohru noticed his eye color changing and it was going to bother him big time. "It's just a… a gene that I inherited or whatever…," Kyo stormed off away from Tohru looking like his head was about to explode. Tohru stayed in the same spot for quite awhile just thinking about Kyo's mood swings.

* * *

After school, Tohru right beside her truck with headphones in her ears. She noticed that Kyo was standing beside his car just staring her down. Tohru looked back at him for a couple of seconds then turned around. She set her messenger bag on the hood of the truck, trying to fix or to pull something out.

While Tohru was distracted, a student driving a big van was driving down the parking lot. Another car almost ran into the van causing the van to quickly turn sharply towards Tohru as it lost control on the icy parking lot. As Tohru turned around, the screeching of the tires grew louder as the side of the van was seconds away from piercing her body to her truck.


End file.
